The sins of chaos
by animalsofdeath
Summary: Percy looses everything what will he Do when he gets a offer that he can not turn down.


The sins of chaos

Chapter 1: The Betrayal

Percy pov.

It all started as a normal day I was getting back from a quest given to me to get Annabeth's hand in marriage. I had my two favorite cousins with me and we were just driving back from the last spot of the quest Nico was on my left and Thalia was on my right as we drove I stared down at the ring I had made with Hephaestus . It was a platinum band styled to look like a tree branch with a owl on top of it with a trident in its feet with two gray diamonds for eyes. I closed the box and looked at the passing road coming up to the camp. We pulled up to the camp and got out of the van and walked up to the Big House we saw Chiron and Mr.D . We walked up to the two and gave them a status report telling them that the quest was done. The old immortal director looked at him with pride and proceeded to congratulate them on a job well done. He looked at me and asked what I was going to do now that I was back. I looked at him said that I was going to find Annabeth and ask her the big question that had been on my mind for the entire quest. He looked at Chiron and asked if he could go and find Annabeth. Chiron's face dropped and he got a look that I had not seen since the second giant war when Chiron had to fight his uncles the giants and that look was one of pure fear. I chose to ignore the look and started to leave the room I yelled to the guys that I was leaving the Big House my cousins wished me luck as I walked out the door. I went to the Athena cabin and knocked on the door and Malcom answered the door he looked at me and looked at me with a look of fear "Hey Percy what's up man? "Malcom asked. Nothing much man where is Annabeth I asked. Oh she gave me this letter and asked that you received it when you got back if you ever did. I looked at the letter and said ok and left as Malcom went into his cabin. I looked at the envelope and look it down to the beach when I arrived at the beach I sat down and opened the letter

_Dear Percy _

_I can not do all of this you being gone all of the time so I have gone to the gods multiple time and asked them where you are and none of them have told me where you are not even my own mother all they say is that the wait will be worth the reward. But I can not keep dealing with you disappearing so I took the offer to rebuild Olympus and to stay with the gods as the minor goddess of architecture so I guess that this is the end of our relation ship so good bye and may we never cross paths you sack of shit I cant deal with all the worry of if you will ever come back so good bye and have a nice life ._

_Signed Annabeth _

I could not believe what I had just read she broke up with me over the fact that I was gone I had told her that I would only be gone a few months at the most and that all would be good when I got back. By this time I had tears running down my face and my powers were out of control the waves were growing to be as tall as the empire state building and the ground was shaking with a 10.0 earthquake the Pegasus were gathered around me protecting me and I had a ball of green energy around me. I was too focused on my tears to notice that the gods were here and that my father had taken the threat to the camp and stopped it. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked at the person who owned the hand and to my surprise it was Zeus, Hades ,and my father I looked at them and they pulled me into a group hug. I started crying into the hug when I had no more tears left to cry I looked at the gods and they asked what the problem was I looked at them and asked if we could go to the throne room and finish the conversation there. They agreed to it and teleported us to the throne room when we got there the gods got to there thrones and we noticed that Apollo was gone the other god decided that he was not needed and continued with out him. My father looks down at me and asked what is wrong why was I crying I looked at the gods and told them what had happened and they were shocked Athena looked at me and asked if I still had the note that Annabeth had wrote and I said yes and handed it to her Zeus looked at he and told her to read the note aloud she did as asked and by the time she was done she had tears running down her face and she looked at me and just started to apologize. I looked at her and said that it wasn't her fault it was her daughters I looked at Zeus and asked him to iris message Annabeth to get her to the throne room Zeus did just that and what I saw shocked me it was Apollo on top of Annabeth and they were making out I just gasped and watched Athena looked at the message just shocked and cleared her throat to get their attention they heard her and got up and looked at the message Athena looked at her daughter and asked her to come to the throne room she agreed to and a few moments her and Apollo flashed in and he gave her one last kiss before he went to his throne I cleared my throat and Annabeth looked at me with a look of surprise and tried to run into my arms. When she got close to me I just side stepped and tripped her I looked at her "I got your letter and saw what you were doing a second ago why why Annabeth why would you do that to me after all I did after all I gave up for you ,you dump me because you could not wait for me to come back and then you get with Apollo when did that start. I asked? She looked at me and knew that she was caught It started the first month after hera kidnapped you she said . I looked at her and stared. You got with him when I was Kidnapped And when I looked for you all those times before the war you were with him. I asked. By this time I was screaming and she had a look of fear on her face I looked at her and stepped towards her and took the ring out of my pocket and opened the box she gasped. This is why I was gone I was on a quest for your mother slaying the monsters she told me to from ladon to Scylla I had to take all of them down before I got her blessing I made this ring myself. I threw the ring in the air and took out riptide and sliced the ring in half. I heard running footsteps behind me and saw that Apollo was running at me posed to punch me in the face. I side stepped and close lined him and when he fell I ax kicked him in the jaw knocking him out. I looked at the other gods and told them that I finally had my wish I asked for my scent to be taken away from me they agreed and blasted me with different beams of power well all of them but Apollo seeing that he was still knocked out on the floor. I thanked them and went to leave but Hestia stopped me. What can I do for you lady Hestia? I asked. Will you be my champion Percy she asked. I would love to be your champion lady Hestia. She touched my forehead and I now had the know how on controlling fire and summoning food . thank you my lady I said and I left the throne room and went down the elevator and started to walk to my moms house when I got to about a block away I saw smoke and I burst into a sprint and what I saw when I got there I saw that the building was nothing but ash I asked a firefighter if there were any survivors and he looked at me and said that a gas line blew and that no one made it out. I dropped to my knees and started to cry. I got up and walked into the ally a few blocks away and pulled out riptide and aimed it at my heart and was ready to thrust before I heard a voice telling me to stop and I did because the voice radiated power I saw a portal open up in front of me and the most beautiful woman I had ever seen stepped out and she looked at me and started to talk Why would you try to do that Percy that is not the answer to this. She asked. I looked up at her I have nothing to live for mam my girlfriend left me and my family are dead. She looked at me and started to think. What if I were to give you something to do I would like you to lead my elite squad of hitmen. Do you accept. She asked. I looked at her after a moment of thought I looked at her I accept you offer but before we go who are you I asked. Percy I am chaos the creator of the universe. She said I could not believe my eyes I was looking at the creator of the universe I took her outstretched hand we walked through the portal.

**(end of chapter one)**


End file.
